


The Giggles

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sebastian didn’t understand why Mandy had asked him to test her new bike track with her.





	The Giggles

Sebastian didn’t understand why Mandy had asked him to test her new bike track with her. He wasn’t even sure he had a bike, until he dug an ancient, with cobwebs for wheels, one out of the back of the garage. Luckily, despite it’s disrepair, his mother was able to fix it up for him and even improved it a little. He wheeled his bike up beside Mandy’s.  
“You ready?” She asked, re-tying her pigtails. He nodded before pedalling off, determined to beat her.  
“Hey, watch out for the muddy patches!” Mandy yelled after him, struggling to keep up. Sebastian ignored her, going faster and faster. He was so focused on beating her that he failed to notice the mud puddle ahead of him until it was almost too late. He swerved, loosing his balance and crashing to the ground, getting covered in mud. He released a string of curse words before standing. Just as he was about to step of the puddle, Mandy veered around the corner and swerved to avoid the mud, except this time her bike skidded and barrelled into Sebastian’s bike, knocking her to the ground. Sebastian went to help her up, only to stop and stare as she burst out laughing.  
“Are… you okay?” He asked, offering her his hand.  
“I’m fine. Let’s go get cleaned up.” She forced out between giggles, accepting his hand and allowing him to help her up.


End file.
